Andrew Jackson and the Boy-who-Lived
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: Andrew Jackson isn't much for helping. Or cleaning. Or basically working, at any rate. But Hecate made a huge mess, something Andrew is forced to fix when she gets sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and others, she needs to pick up the shards of mess the gods made... and ultimately protect Harry Potter from certain death.


"Hey, Andy, guess what?"

"Go away, Percy."

"Guess what and then I'll go away."

"I'm guessing you're a dickhead and you got totally wasted in the bonfire last light."

Andrew Jackson smirked at her brother from where she was peering at some Ancient Greek book on the top bunk bed. His hair was disheveled from who-knows-who's-hands and his fly was down. To top it off, his eyes were unnaturally bright and his cheeks were scarlet. He was the total image of the stereotypical druggy guy tonight.

"Annabeth and me did it, you know, on the beach."

"Ugh, Percy- I know your wasted but _seriously? _On the beach? You're _so _lucky Mr. D isn't here."

"Speaking of which, where exactly is he, anyways?"

Annabeth just sauntered in the gray-stoned cabin, looking wild-eyed and lively as she plopped down on the lower bunk and examined her cuticles. Andrew rolled her eyes.

"Usually I'm the one asking questions, Annie- for the last time, _I don't know- _you're the architect of Mount Olympus, you should get on with the gods' gossip." She complained, her eyes gleaming as she swung herself down from the bunk to curl up next to Annabeth and rest her head in her lap.

Annabeth frowned at her.

"I'm not gossipy, I don't _want _to know what the gods are doing with their lives-"

"That's unfortunate, considering what Hecate told me today."

Andrew smiled smugly at Annabeth's shocked face. She usually spent her time teasing and taunting Percy and Annabeth with secrets that she wouldn't give up unless they begged. Annabeth pursed her lips together and stared into Andrew's sea-glass eyes.

"What did she tell you, Andy? Was it about the prophecy of the seven?" She asked quickly, hoping Andrew would portray her eagerness as curiosity. Over the years, however, Andrew learned to tell whether a person was being sincere or not- be it tremors in their voice or a curling body language, she knew the signs of genuineness, and Annabeth wasn't portraying them.

"Maybe, maybe not," She said in a singsong voice as she whipped out _Wave-Rider, _her sea-glass blade, and began to rub it with her bottle-green sleeve. Annabeth glanced at Percy, who was looking less interested by the minute. Annabeth, however, was extremely curious. She leaned closer to Andrew, and said with true sincerity, "_Please _tell me what she said- I'm really curious, I've got to know."

Andrew smiled at her, and she was relieved to see it wasn't her usual mocking one- it was a true, sweet but small smile. She tucked _Wave-Rider _into her back pocket and grinned as she began to plait Annabeth's hair. Usually this infuriated her, but she sit quite still as Andrew began to braid her hair, her leg jittering impatiently as she waited for Andrew to speak.

"Well," Andrew began, "I was out in the fields talking to Grover, when all of a sudden I felt eyes on me. So, naturally I whipped out _Wave-Rider _and came face-to-face with this gorgeous woman, dressed up in a white _chiton _and everything. She said in this really weird, serene voice that she was Hecate and she needed my supreme help to save the universe. Well, she didn't exactly say that, but you get the gist. Grover already fled by that time, but I stayed put. Anyways, I asked her why she needed my help, and she smiled pretty weirdly. She told me, _Go up to Chiron and asked him about Harry Potter. _And then she vanished before I could tell her Chiron was out with the Party Ponies for the day."

Annabeth sat in pondering silence as Andrew finished braiding her hair. Hecate wanted Andrew to help her save a kid, from the evidence of their conversation. But who was this Potter kid? And why did she need Andrew's help when she knew that they had to prepare all they could for the Great Prophecy? It didn't make sense.

"He'll be back at midnight- we're going to talk to him then," Annabeth finally broke the silence that was occasionally cut off from Percy's sharp, jittering snores, and Andrew grinned.

"Awesome- bet this Potter kid's cute, but I pity the poor soul who named him." She snorted, and Annabeth gave her a small, tiny smile.

"Imagine if Poseidon named Percy that."

Andrew guffawed and fell into a fit of laughs that made Percy stir in his sleep. Annabeth joined in, too, and for a moment they were just two normal girls laughing over dumb names people gave to kids. But it was broken by the sound of hooves hitting the ground- _hard. _

Andrew and Annabeth shared a look, flashing gray eyes meeting sea-glass green, and without a words they dashed out of the cabin and ran towards the sound of cloven hooves hitting the grassy ground.

"Chiron!" Andrew yelled from about a yard away from where Chiron was standing, surrounded by his wild cousins that Andrew doted upon. Annabeth personally disliked them with a passion, but Andrew thought they were hilarious drunks.

_Please_.

Andrew rushed up to them, but couldn't get past the laughing centaurs.

"Hey!" Annabeth shrieked. "Get out of the way!"  
But her voice was too soft over their loud laughs, and Chiron didn't give her a glance as he struggled to get out of the group.

"SHUT UP!" Andrew roared, her voice so loud they made Annabeth's ears rang, and they all quieted down as they stared at her.

"Chiron, you need to come with us, _now." _Her tone made it clear that if any of the Part Ponies objected, she'd strangle their necks with no mercy. They quickly made a pathway for Chiron to walk through, and he galloped to the two girls.

"Andrew," He muttered as soon as they were inside the cold of the Big House, "you've rescued me. Thank you, my dear."  
Andrew tilted her head and laughed- something Annabeth was envious of. Her laugh was part feathery air, part crashing waves. It was strong yet soft at the same time. Annabeth hated her own laugh- that's why she didn't do it too often.

"No problem, Chiron, you looked like you were in need of rescuing, anyways." She patted his arm sympathetically. He smiled at her, and then turned to Annabeth.

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

Annabeth shook her head and jerked her thumb at Andrew, who was now digging the edge of her blade into her fingernails to dig out any dirt from that afternoon's sword fight. Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know- apparently the goddess Hecate showed herself to Andrew and told her she needed to talk to you about a boy named Harry Potter."

At those words, Chiron became pale- very, very pale- paler then Annabeth had ever seen before. Her eyes were alarmed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Chiron, what's going on?"  
**Hey, guys, and sorry if I cut this short- I wanted to make this as quick as possible, since exhaustion is taking its toll on my health, so I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't turning out to be too OOC-ish. I **_**do **_**want Andrew to be kind of badass, but at the same time I want her to be witty and sarcastic, not just a bitch. I hope Annabeth wasn't **_**too **_**annoyingly curious, or Percy too aloof, but hey, what do I know? **

**Anyways, **_**PLEASE **_**review, and with that…**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


End file.
